


No Place Like Home

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of the <a href="http://klainehiatusexchange.tumblr.com/%22">Klaine hiatus exchange</a>, written for <a href="http://juliette06.tumblr.com/">juliette06</a> who wanted daddies!klaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place Like Home

He’s surprised when he opens the door and is greeted by silence. He’d only been gone for maybe half an hour, the street outside their building seeming almost quiet despite the constant noise of New York City, but their apartment had been filled with the sounds of Eric crying and Blaine singing to him soothingly all morning. No one had ever told Kurt that babies make that much _noise_ when they’re getting their first teeth.

He walks into the kitchen, putting the grocery bags down on the counter before making his way to the living room where he finds Blaine dozing on the couch, holding onto a sleeping Eric who’s curled up on his stomach.

Kurt has to stop and stand and stare for just a second because suddenly he’s not sure he can actually breathe. The sight of it squeezes something inside of him, a feeling he’s come to know quite well ever since he was sixteen and met a beautiful boy on a staircase. _Love_.

That’s his family on that couch, that’s his life, and it’s - sometimes, he doesn’t know how his body is supposed to cope with the simple knowledge of that. It’s a lot.

If anyone had told me, he thinks. If anyone had told me fourteen years ago that love would be like this, this big, this all-encompassing, this unconditional… It makes him feel sixteen, wide-eyed and nervous and overwhelmed at the sight of the loveliest boy he has ever seen, skin heating with the need to be closer, fingers itching with the need to touch, to make sure it’s all real, to connect himself to a reality that is too wonderful for words. That’s his son on that couch, and his _husband_. He’s married, he’s a father. Sometimes, he doesn’t understand, can’t believe that he can be that lucky.

Trying not to make a sound, he sneaks back into the kitchen, picking up his phone from where he’d dropped it on the counter, and tiptoes back into the living room to snap a picture of his adorable little family. For a moment, he’s worried about the flash waking Eric, but neither he nor Blaine even stir.

He puts the phone down on the coffee table before carefully lifting his little son up into his arms. He sleeps on, just sniffles a little and scrunches his nose. Kurt carries him to the nursery, kisses his soft forehead before gently lowering him into the crib.

Blaine still has his eyes closed when Kurt walks back into the living room, but he’s rolled over, lying on his side with one arm dangling off the couch.

Kurt kneels down on the carpet, lifts a hand to run his fingertips along the contours of Blaine’s face before leaning forward and gently pressing his lips to Blaine’s.

Blaine blinks his eyes open, sleepy and confused for a second, but then his mouth curls into a smile. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Kurt says back. “You got Eric to sleep.”

Blaine nods, yawning and snuggling his cheek into the couch cushion. “He was up half the night. He was exhausted.”

“So are you.” Kurt scratches his fingers through Blaine’s curls the way he knows Blaine loves and is rewarded with a satisfied little humming sound, almost a purr. “You should get some more rest. I’ll make lunch.”

Blaine closes his eyes. “I love you.”

Kurt kisses him again because he can’t not, smiling against Blaine’s mouth. “I love you too.”

**

Kurt is teaching a few summer classes, so some days, he has to leave Blaine and Eric alone for a few hours.

He’s showered and dressed, leaning against the kitchen counter and sipping his coffee while Blaine, still in pajamas, is holding Eric, feeding him from the bottle Kurt had prepared while making breakfast for himself and his husband.

“I’ll be home no later than three,” he promises for the fifth time, and Blaine smiles up at him.

“I know, honey. Now go, you’re going to be late.”

“I’ll miss you,” Kurt says. Eric looks up at him, letting go of the bottle and smiling, and Kurt just has to pick him up and cuddle him for a few more minutes. “I’ll miss _you_ most of all,” he says in a silly voice.

“Hey,” Blaine protests, but he’s grinning.

“Oh, shut up.” Kurt laughs, kissing Eric’s nose before winking at Blaine. “You stole all the blankets last night and left me freezing. You really expect to be missed?”

“I’m sorry?” Blaine tries. “I’ll make it up to you.”

Kurt shakes his head and lifts Eric up in the air, making faces at him until his face scrunches up into the most adorable smile. “You’re the cutest little baby in the world and you know it, don’t you?” Kurt asks, smiling.

In response, Eric throws up on him, looking surprised for a second, then waving his arms excitedly.

Kurt sighs, frowns, and hands his son back to Blaine, who is trying his best not to laugh out loud.

“I’ll change and then I’ll be on my way.”

“We’ll miss you too,” Blaine calls after him as Kurt is making his way to the bedroom.

**

It’s Kurt’s turn to get up when the sounds of Eric crying start over the baby monitor at 2:17 am. He sits up, rubbing a tired hand across his face, glad that he’d had the foresight to put his pajama pants back on earlier.

Blaine, still naked, stirs next to him as Kurt untangles their legs carefully. He doesn’t wake, though, and Kurt hurries toward the door to look after their son.

He settles into the chair in the nursery, Eric in his arms, holding him close and singing to him until the crying stops and the little boy looks up at him with big, wet, blue eyes. Kurt keeps singing to him softly until his eyes drift close and he sighs sleepily.

It takes about half an hour before Blaine shuffles into the room, rubbing sleep from his eyes, hair sticking up in all directions. He’s wearing pajama bottoms, bare feet quiet on the carpeted floor of the nursery.

“Hey,” Kurt says softly, careful not to disturb Eric who has just fallen asleep again. “You didn’t have to get up too.”

Blaine shrugs, kneeling down on the carpet in front of them. “I missed you,” he says simply, and it’s a good enough explanation for Kurt.

They just sit like that for a few minutes, Kurt in the chair and Blaine by his feet, both of them watching their son sleep peacefully in Kurt’s arms.

Eventually, when Kurt notices Blaine’s eyes drifting shut as well, he gets up, gently places Eric back in his crib. Blaine comes to stand next to him, sliding an arm around Kurt’s waist and leaning into his side.

“He looks more and more like you every day,” he sighs.

Kurt shakes his head, instinctively pressing closer to Blaine’s still sleep-warm body. “You keep saying that, but I just don’t see it.” He chuckles softly. “And I don’t think he’s going to grow up having my skin tone. Maybe he’ll even be able to go out during sunlight hours without being covered in freckles as soon as he sticks his head out the door.”

Blaine squeezes Kurt’s waist, leans up to kiss his freckled cheek. “I hope he grows up to look exactly like you. I like everything about the way you look. And I _love_ your freckles. You know I do.”

“Well.” Kurt can’t keep the smile off of his face. It’s impossible not to smile when you’re being loved like this. “Our next child will be yours and definitely freckle-free.”

Blaine sighs. “I’m still not sure about that. What if they get my hair?”

“Your hair!” Kurt - sees it, a little girl, because he’s sure they’ll have a daughter next, a little girl with Blaine’s eyes and Blaine’s curls and Blaine’s smile and Blaine’s tendency to get so excited over everything. He has to press a hand to his mouth to keep the emotions from choking him. He wants that so much, he wants a daughter like that, or another son, he’s not picky, he just wants a kid that looks like _Blaine_ , oh god, he can’t wait to meet that little person and he has to remind himself again why it’s a good idea to wait at least another year before getting started on that.

“My hair is weird,” Blaine says unhappily. “Maybe in a year they’ll be able to isolate and remove the gene so that -”

“No.” Kurt turns so that he can hug Blaine, drawing him close and holding on tight. “No, even if that were possible, I wouldn’t let you do that. You’re perfect. Our kid will be perfect.”

“Eric is perfect,” Blaine mumbles against Kurt’s shoulder, and they both turn their heads to look down at their sleeping little boy again.

“He is,” Kurt answers softly.

They make their way back to bed, and when Blaine climbs half on top of him and falls asleep with his head on Kurt’s shoulder within minutes, Kurt wraps his arms around him and smiles into the darkness of the night, tired but so, so happy.

**

It’s warm and sunny outside and they both have the day off, so they decide to go for a walk in the nearby park. Eric has been up crying most of the night again, so they hope that maybe a little fresh air and the excitement of seeing something outside their apartment will make him tired.

They’re not even at the street corner when their little boy is fast asleep, looking as peaceful and angelic as only a sleeping baby can manage.

“I don’t believe this,” Blaine says, rubbing a hand across his tired face. “All night he wouldn’t stop crying and now he’s just asleep? In the middle of all this noise?”

They do live on a rather quiet street, but it’s still New York, cars and people causing a constant hum of sound all around them.

Kurt laughs, staring down at his sleeping kid in the stroller. “Maybe that’s the key to a quiet night? Whenever he can’t sleep, we should try opening a window. Maybe that will calm him.”

Blaine bumps his shoulder against Kurt’s and smiles. “Ice cream?” he asks hopefully.

Kurt kisses his cheek and nods. “Maybe the sugar will help keep us awake for a few more hours.”

**

Kurt finds Eric and Blaine on the couch when he comes out of the bathroom. Eric has caught his own foot and is playing with it, Blaine is looking down at him, looking very serious.

“Daddy,” Blaine says. “Daaaddy. Come on, Eric, you can do it. Daddy!”

“Daaaaaa,” Eric squeals, letting go of his foot to shove a tiny fist into his mouth.

“Oh my god,” Blaine squeals.

“What are you doing?” Kurt asks, stopping on his way to the kitchen.

“He called me dad,” Blaine exclaims, grinning happily.

“Are you sure?” Kurt frowns. “He’s always mumbling and -”

“No, no, I swear, he said dad.” Blaine focuses his attention back on his son. “Say it again. Come on. Daddy. Say Daddy!”

Eric just babbles at them and rolls over.

“He said it,” Blaine insists. “He totally knows who I am!”

Kurt leans over the back of the couch, placing a kiss in Blaine’s curls. “Of course he knows who you are. You feed him and bathe him and -”

“No, he called me dad.” Blaine shakes his head. “This is so great.”

Kurt walks around the couch to kneel down in front of it. “It is,” he admits, because for all he knows, it might have been Eric’s first real word. “He’s the smartest little boy in the world,” he adds, bending down to kiss Eric’s forehead.

Eric reaches up, grabbing fistfuls of Kurt’s hair and _tugs_.

“ _Ow_ , hey, stop that you little brat,” Kurt squeaks, gently untangling his son’s fingers from his hair.

“Daaaaa,” Eric repeats, and Kurt pretends to bite his tiny, tiny hands, earning a delighted giggle, before he gets up to start making breakfast.

**

“I’m seriously having second thoughts about this,” Kurt says, sitting on the edge of his seat on the subway and biting his lip, trying to fight down the nervous fluttery feeling tugging at his insides.

Blaine leans forward next to him and takes his hand. “Any specific reason?” he asks. “He’ll be fine, Kurt, Tina is great with him and she promised to call if anything was wrong -”

“It’s just - isn’t he too young? Maybe we should have waited another month or two -”

“He knows Tina,” Blaine tries to calm him. “He likes her. And we’ll be back soon. We haven’t been on a date in like six months, and we won’t be gone that long, it’s just dinner, we’ll just be two hours at most -”

“I know.” Kurt makes himself breathe out, forces his body to relax back into the rather uncomfortable subway seat. “I know. I just -”

“You don’t think he’ll miss us too much, do you?” Blaine asks quietly, something like guilt in his voice.

Kurt rolls his eyes, unable to hold back a laugh. “Weren’t you just trying to convince me that we were doing the right thing?”

“Yeah, I know, I -” Blaine sighs, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “This is stupid. We’re being stupid. Let’s just - let’s go have dinner and maybe go for a little walk afterwards and enjoy our first night off in half a year, okay?”

Kurt nods, holding onto Blaine’s hand too hard, trying his best to think of the delight on Eric’s face when they had handed him off to Tina instead of imagining him crying because he’s missing his parents. “Yeah,” he agrees and repeats it, just because he needs to hear it again. “Yeah. Yes. Let’s - go on a date. Just you and me. Let’s do this.”

He looks over at Blaine and the smile just takes over his face, nothing he can do about it. He has missed their alone time, if he’s being honest. He still worries more than is probably healthy, but he is looking forward to an evening out with his husband.

And dinner does turn out to be nice, the restaurant small and quiet and low-lit and even if they both keep their cell phones next to their plates, it doesn’t stop them from having a good time.

Kurt looks at Blaine across the table, takes in that face he knows almost better than his own by now, and reaches over to cover Blaine’s hand with his own. “This was a good idea,” he says.

Blaine smiles at him and holds onto his fingers and Kurt loves him so much that for a moment he doesn’t remember why he ever had any objections to this date night in the first place.

**

It’s become almost a weekly thing, Sam bringing his daughter over, his daughter who is just three months older than Eric. Sophia can crawl quite perfectly already while Eric only ever manages very short distances before he gives up, sits down and stares up at his dads with big blue eyes as if accusing them of being heartless for not carrying him everywhere.

Eric is usually fascinated with Sophia, but today he seems more interested in chewing on a panda-shaped plastic rattle and ignoring everything around him.

Sam is on the phone with his wife when Blaine sticks his head out of the kitchen. “Kurt? I can’t find the sugar, did you rearrange the kitchen cupboards again?”

Kurt looks over, shrugging. “No, I didn’t. Second door, middle shelf. It’s there.”

“Well, no , actually, it’s not,” Blaine insists. “You did go by the store on your way home, didn’t you?”

Kurt raises an eyebrow at him. “Was I supposed to?”

Blaine throws a careful look in Eric’s direction, who is sitting on his blanket, clutching his toy to his chest and blinking up at them with an interested, serious expression on his face.

Kurt softens his voice, looking at Blaine firmly. “Sweetie,” he says. “If you wanted me to go by the store you should have told me.”

“Darling, I did. I texted you,” Blaine insists, going as far as smiling at Kurt even though it’s a bit strained.

“Well, honey, if you did, I didn’t get your text.”

“”Then why, my dearest Kurt, did you text me back?”

Kurt gets up from the couch so he can face his husband without craning his neck at an uncomfortable angle. “Blaine, love of my life, if you could just learn how to write a text message that normal people can decipher -”

“I honestly can’t tell whether you guys are fighting or engaging in very weird foreplay,” Sam’s voice interrupts them.

They turn their heads to find their friend sitting in the armchair, no longer on the phone, and shaking his head at him.

“Uh,” Blaine says.

“Well -” Kurt starts.

“And by the way, I don’t _need_ sugar in my coffee. Like, don’t get divorced over this. There’s no need.” Sam shakes his head at them.

Kurt stares at Sam, then at Blaine, then blushes and bites his lip. “Sorry,” he finally manages.

“Yeah, sorry,” Blaine echoes, waving a hand toward the kitchen. “I’ll just - get back to making coffee ...”

“Okay, what _was_ that?” Sam wants to know as soon as Blaine has fled from the living room.

Kurt shrugs. “We don’t like fighting in front of Eric? We don’t want to upset him like that, he’s too young -”

Sam laughs. And then he laughs some more, almost doubling over and clutching his stomach with one hand, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes.

“What’s wrong with him?” Blaine asks as he walks back into the room a minute later, setting Sam’s cup down on the table in case he wants it later.

“I really don’t know,” Kurt says helplessly, accepting his coffee and a kiss from Blaine before scooting over so Blaine can sit down next to him. “It must have been something I said.”

Blaine waves at Eric over the back of the couch and earns an excited “Daaaaaa,” and a flailing arm movement that absolutely counts as a wave back.

“I’ll pick up sugar later, we’re almost out of diapers anyway,” Kurt promises.

Blaine takes a sip of his coffee and leans his cheek on the backrest. “Again?”

Kurt nods. “By the way, Sam thinks we’re weird.”

Blaine glances over at Sam, eyebrows raised in question. “What did we do this time?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Sam wheezes, wiping his face with both hands. “You’re awesome. Both of you.”

Kurt snuggles back into the couch and catches Blaine’s proud grin and thinks, _we totally are_.


End file.
